User blog:Starrygrays/Bashful x Adalyne: A Lucky Fall (One Chapter Entry)
In the Mad Hatter's tea shop, Adalyne sat nervously chewing on one of her pigtails, while her left foot kept tapping on the floor below her chair. She wanted to reveal how she truly felt, she really did. But how could she? Adalyne had a MAJOR crush on the dwarf, Bashful, for as long as she could remember. What kept her from revealing how she felt about him, was her shyness. Everytime Bashful came by, even when she just glanced at him, her heart would go all crazy and her face would turn a bright shade of red. Lost in thought, the young girl didn't even realize her friend Teddy sneaking up behind her. "BOO!" He screamed, and Adalyne almost fell backwards off her chair. She caught her breath in shock."Ugh, really Teddy?" She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Saw the opportunity so I took it." Teddy said, sitting on the other chair near Adalyne's table. "You seemed pretty lost there, Adalyne. Ya thinking about Bashful again?" He asked with a cheesy grin. Adalyne felt her face turn a bright pink as she sunk into her hoodie a bit. "M-Maybe..." She mumbled. "Aw, you should just tell him how you really feel, Adalyne. I mean you've been crushing on Bashful since you've gotten to this camp!" He's exclaimed. Adalyne shrugged her shoulders. "But I don't know how.. everytime I see him, I pretty much lose the ability to talk, and my world goes blank. I just get so nervous around Bashful I don't know what to do!" She complained, slumping down on her chair. Teddy nodded his head. "Well, maybe you just need to clear your head, focus on nothing else but talking to Bashful, and telling him how you feel. Easy peasy." He said. "Everytime I think about Bashful, I still blush madly." Adalyne said, blowing her bangs out of her face. 'Well, in that case." Teddy said, standing up. "Maybe you need somebody to give you some sort of help, which will be me." He said, grabbing Adalyne's arm and dragging her out of the tea shop. The seven dwarves had actually just gotten back from mining, so they were cleaning up their tools and putting them away. Teddy and Adalyne were up a small hill, but Teddy stopped walking. "It's all you from here. You can do it!" He said giving a thumbs up. Adalyne took a breath of confidence, turned to walk down the hill, but then chickened out. "W-what if I say something silly like I usually do! Oh, this plan is never going to work!" She said in defeat. Teddy sighed. "Adaylne, I just want you to know I'm doing this for your own good." He said. "What do you mean..?" Adaylne said. Teddy pushed Adalyne forward to get her to walk down the hill, but instead, she fell and tumbled down the hill. When she landed, she saw stars. But.. she happened to crash into one particular dwarf.. Bashful. Teddy jumped when he saw Adalyne crash into Bashful, but then hoped Adalyne could actually talk to Bashful now. Adalyne sprung up, and wiped the dirt off of her. She gasped seeing Bashful on the ground, and turned pink. "O-oh my g-gosh, I-I'm sorry! I-I didnt r-really see where I-I was going." She said in apology. Bashful slowly stood up, and blushed slightly. "G-Gosh, i-t's okay A-Adalyne.. a-accidents happen." He said with a shy smile. Adaylne was still pink, but looked backed at Teddy, and he motioned his head towards Bashful. Adalyne, way out of her comfort zone, cleared her throat. "U-Um B-Bashful.." She said, catching the dwarf's attention. Adalyne looked right into his eyes, and was almost forgot what she was going to say, but she caught herself. "I-I've been meaning to tell you, I-I um like me- I mean you! I-I like you, Bashful.." Adalyne finally said, making her words out. Bashful seemed at a loss of words as his cheeks turned red. He spoke "R-Really? I-I a-actually b-been w-wanting to admit myself.. I-I l-like you too..." He said with a smile, as he twisted his beard shyly. Adalyne grinned widely in excitement. Alena had walked on the hill, and gave a confused look to Teddy. "What just happened? I heard a crash and.." Teddy cut her off. "I think Adalyne finally admitted her feelings to Bashful." He said. Adalyne smiled happily and blushed, and then turned back at Teddy, giving a thumbs up and a 'Thank you' silently. Teddy turned to Alena, and Alena smiled. "Looks like everything went really well." She said. "Yep." Teddy said in agreement. Adalyne was proud herself for building the courage to talk to Bashful, and was glad her friend was there to help her. But, she also thought one thing. That hill, where she fell off of. She couldn't help to think it was a lucky fall. Category:Blog posts